


Day Off

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: El origin de los shadows
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: During the two years Samantha wasn’t there, I guessKyle has a day off, and mostly just sleeps.(Vague spoilers for a series of my own, had to get a cameo in somewhere, haha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Kyle’s day off.  
It should be fun, he wants it to be fun, even, but it’s already noon, and Sammy’s due any minute now.  
One other thing: he’s still in bed. An amazing feat, he knows. But his house is cold, and his bed is warm, so who cares if he sleeps in just a little bit longer? It can’t hurt too much, anyways.  
Sammy isn’t coming, anyways. She hasn’t for a while now.  
•••  
He... has to work tomorrow, doesn’t he? Dang. It’s late, and he’s awake now, far too awake to consider going back to sleep. (However comforting that may sound.) And he’s hungry.  
Hydration’s important too, isn’t it? His half-distracted mind gives him a yes, and he thinks that’s good enough for him. Maybe he still has some chamomile tea left?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the vague spoiler chapter. This isn’t directly related to the last chapter, it could be a couple months, a few weeks... just sometime afterwards.

Kyle wakes up very calm and well-rested, for perhaps the first time in a very, very long while.  
Mainly because he actually got to sleep on time. That does tend to help a little. Just a bit. Especially concerning...  
Well, why let something like *that* ruin his day? He’s going to have a great day. Really. He planned it and everything, and it’s going to be just perfect.  
As perfect as it can be without Sammy, without his brother.  
No reason to be thinking of that. Really.  
Also, he’s well-rested because he’s been having a great week.  
Super great week.

For what it’s worth, there isn’t actually too much to do at this point. Never mind the fact it’s Sunday, and practically everything is closed, so he can’t go to too many places. But that’s fine, because he already thought of that, exactly a week ago. Sort of a short time constraint, but he thought it might be fun. And it was. He’s not nearly out of energy enough yet, though, so he’s currently having a day at the park, tilting his head to acknowledge all the people out here like him.  
If he tries really hard, he can almost imagine Sammy next to him. Or, well... well, it’s not actually Sammy, of course, just someone new in town. She didn’t sit down next to him, though, so he supposes it’s common courtesy to strike up a conversation, meet another new person. He’s met a lot of people who live around him in the past week.  
“Hi,” he says, turning to face her. “What’s your name?”  
“Jihae,” she answers. It sounds like she’s been crying.  
“Um, I’m Kyle. Nice to meet you!”  
“Yeah, nice to meet you too, Kyle.”  
“So uh... what are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for a friend. She said she’d meet me, but we never agreed on a time.”  
“Is that why you’re upset?”  
“What?” She shrugs. “No. No, it’s just... I lost a friend recently.”  
“Oh.”  
He waits for her to say more, but she doesn’t. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“It’s fine,” she says, and Kyle would like to argue that it doesn’t *sound* like it’s fine at all. “We were never that close anyways. He never talked.”  
“At all?”  
Jihae nods. “I mean, I got to find out why in the end, but it doesn’t make it any easier. It’s not an answer that sits well with me, but I just have to let it go. God, I probably shouldn’t even be telling you this, sorry.”  
“It’s... uh, it’s fine.”  
Kyle is thankfully saved from any more awkwardness by another woman running up, with long hair to contrast Jihae’s short black hair.  
“Evie!” Jihae exclaims, brightening up immediately. “I was beginning to think you’d never come!”  
“Hi, who’s this?”  
“Oh, this is Kyle. We were just talking about... what happened.”  
“Hello Kyle, sorry you had to hear her life story after just meeting,” Evie says and continues on before he can say anything. “But she’s been pretty upset about it, so any stranger tends to be subject to it, lately.”  
“Um, hi...?”  
“I’m Evelyn, if she didn’t tell you already, this is Jihae. Listen, how about you go somewhere else so you’re spared the rest of it? You look like you were having a good day.”  
“Evie, you don’t have to hustle the poor man off when we’ve only just met! Besides-“  
Kyle raises his hand. “Actually, I was planning on heading home anyways, so...”  
They both look at him.  
“Oh, that’s fine then,” Jihae says. “You go home.”  
“I guess I’ll see you later?” Evie asks, and he smiles.  
“Sure,” he says. “See you later.”  
The feeling that they’re watching him doesn’t go away until he’s turned the corner to go back home. Something about the two... about Jihae, really...  
Well. It doesn’t really bother him. A suitable note to go home to, that’s all it adds up to in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not edited at all
> 
> anyways don’t think too much about what jihae’s talking about — it’s not really important. I really just didn’t know who he should talk to, and she seemed as good a choice as any :P

**Author's Note:**

> Other Kyle I know you’re probably gonna see this so hello! I don’t have a clue what kyles like and it shows  
> hope you liked it anyways :P
> 
> (... see also: the shortest thing you’ve ever read.)


End file.
